marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jersey City
An Oscorp building was located across the Hudson River in Jersey City. It was later destroyed during a battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. At the Hotel Diplomat in Jersey City, Big Wheel sold a StarkTech component to the Tinkerer. The Tinkerer was later arrested by Iron Man and Spider-Man. Following Black Bolt detonating the Terrigen Bomb, Kamala Khan -- whose Inhuman powers were activated by the Terrigen Mist -- began protecting Jersey City under the guise of Ms. Marvel. | PointsOfInterest = * Bank of Latveria * Bergen-Lafayette ** Sackett Street *** Carrelli Family Residence * Communipaw * Communipaw Avenue * Excelsior Academy * Funtime World * Grand Street ** Gyros for Heroes ** Jersey City Medical Center * Greenville ** Cator Avenue ** Greenville House ** Hillman Family Residence ** Rusty's Repossessions * Grove Street ** City Hall of the City of Jersey City ** Grove Street PATH Station ** Khan Family Residence ** Meadow Hills * Half Moon Isle ** Sundown Senior Sanctuary * Hamilton Park ** Coles Street *** Coles Academic High School *** Roy's Comics & Games ** Miller Family Residence ** Nelson Place *** Richardson Family Residence * Hotel Diplomat * Jersey City Heights ** Over-Lee Private School * Journal Square ** Joe's Jersey Theatre * Liberty State Park ** Liberty Science Center * Montgomery Street * Newark Avenue ** Elite Meat ** Habibi ** Monteleone's Bakery ** Pradeepan's Indian Cuisine * Port of Jersey City ** Edison Electric Company ** Punisher's Warehouse * Waterfront ** Abandoned Safari Park ** Carol Cadets' Warehouse ** Sussex Street * West Side Avenue ** Circle Q ** Hope Yards Development Office ** Islamic Masjid of Jersey City ** J.C. Electronics ** Radoslav's Vietnamese Grocery * Winters Retirement Community * Zimmer Family Residence | Residents = * Sheikh Abdullah * James Anderson * Mr. Bahadir * Mrs. Bahadir * Nakia Bahadir * Mrs. Bartholomew * Beacher * Tess Beckford * Bobby Beisbol * Grayson Blair * John Brown * Canadian Ninja Syndicate ** Hijinx * Bruno Carrelli * Vick Carrelli * Chatty Bob * Mr. Chu * Chunky * Clara * Michael Davis * "Thomas Edison" * Mrs. Finkelstein * George * Wendy Green * Harold * Heather * Hei * Mrs. Henderson * Gabe Hillman * Mr. Hillman * Mrs. Hillman * Tyesha Hillman-Khan * Jacob * James * Javits * JCFD * JCPD * Jersey City's Finest Punk Electricians * John * Jonah * Jordan * Kaboom * Kamran * Kareem * Aamir Khan * Kamala Khan * Muneeba Khan * Yusuf Khan * Gregory Knox * Laney * Lizzy * Lockjaw * Loki's Guardian Golems * Peter Lopez * Stella Marchesi * Marco * Martha * Mary Martin * Mike Miller * Mrs. Miller * Mrs. Miller * Naftali * Nonna * Ms. Norris * Mrs. Papazisi * Leslie Philips * Pop-Pop * Mark Porter * Mr. Radoslav * Raven * Josh Richardson * Mr. Richardson * Mrs. Richardson * Tom Robinson * Nancy Smith * Becky St. Jude * Mich Taylor * John Woodby * Chuck Worthy * Mr. Zimmer * Mrs. Zimmer * Zoe Zimmer | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Jersey City, New Jersey }} Category:Terrigen Hotspots